


The New Blight-Noceda Adventure

by RulerOfTheInches



Series: The Blight-Noceda Adventure Series [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Domestic, F/F, Lumity’s Kids, Married Lumity, Pregnancy, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheInches/pseuds/RulerOfTheInches
Summary: Amity and Luz are excited to be having another kid. Azura and Puck are excited to be getting a new sibling. Still recovering from the incident at Blight Manor, Puck and Azura must now face more danger as they meet their new sibling.(Sequel to The Adventures of the Blight Nocedas, please read that before starting this one)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Blight-Noceda Adventure Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120202
Comments: 33
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue (The Test)

Amity was in the bathroom. She was waiting for the test to be ready. She heard pounding on the door.

”Amity” said her wife, “please let me in I want to see.”

”No Luz” she responded, “it’s not ready yet and I’ll show you when I come out.”

The timer went off. Amity closed her eyes as she pulled out the little white stick. She gasped. Amity went to the door and unlocked it. Standing there was her wife Luz. She showed her the stick and Luz’s face expanded into a big smile. She hugged and kissed her wife. 

“We have to tell Puck and Azura.”

”They'll be at The Knee all day with Eda and Lilith.”

“Then we’ll tell them at dinner.”

* * *

When Azura and Puck got home from magic training, they were in for a pleasant surprise. Their moms had gotten their favorite take out. Delicious pizza was on the table when they entered the kitchen. Their moms were sitting at the table with large smiles on their faces. 

“Welcome home kids, come on let’s eat.”

They all began to dig in. About halfway through the meal, Amity cleared her throat. The two children looked up. 

“Azura Puck” she began, “I know these last two months have been difficult recovering from everything that happened at Blight Manor. But I have some good news.”

Azura and Puck looked up at their mother expectantly.

”I’m pregnant, you two are going to get another sibling.”

Puck and Azura got up and gave their mom a big hug. 

After the incident with their grandparents, the two Blight-Noceda siblings we’re happy for some good news.

A new Blight-Noceda would come into the world soon. 


	2. The Nightmare

Azura was running down the corridor of the labyrinth. The roar of the Minotaur behind her. An intersection was up ahead. Left or right? Right.

She turned down the intersection and kept running that’s when she hit the dead end. She couldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t survive this. She couldn’t protect Puck.

The scene changed. Blight Manor. Alador and Odalia were giving some big speech for their party. That’s when in an instant she was ripped from her mothers’ arms. Her parents aunt and uncle were thrown in a cage.

Her “grandparents” telling them that she and Puck had to go on a quest. The people at the party laughing as they to cried for their parents. 

The scene changed one more time. The place was one she wasn’t as familiar with. A brick tunnel, it was dark. 

Azura did a light spell and kept walking down the tunnel. That’s when she heard a conversation. 

“This one will be different” said a voice, “I swear it.”

”Well why can’t we get one of the older ones.”

”The point is we’ll get the two younger ones.”

”And the eldest?”

”Not as impressionable, can’t get her in if she’s already too old.”

”And the parents?” 

“Just leave them too me.”

”Good, for the plan to be complete and we will... someone is listening, even while she sleeps. Go get the little runt.”

Azura began to run, she heard something chasing her but couldn’t quite make out what it was. That’s when she felt whatever was chasing her pin her down. She screamed, she could feel it about to strike. 

* * *

Azura woke up with a scream. She felt a cold sweat coming off her body. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself. She heard the door open and looked. 

Her mama, Luz, rushed over to her and put a hand on her back. 

“Azura, what happened?” Asked Luz, “Are you ok?”

”I had a nightmare.” Responded Azura as she cried into her mama’s shoulder. 

“Shhh. It’s ok, it was just a dream. Do you want to talk about it?”

Azura nodded and began to recount her nightmare. Luz comforted her daughter throughout. 

“It’s ok mi amor. It was just a dream.”

”But what if it isn’t? What if everything they said will come true?”

”Then we have seven months until the baby arrives and we can protect your brother and new sibling then.”

Luz hugged her daughter one more time and stayed with her until she fell asleep. The dream her daughter had was troublesome but, perhaps it was just a dream. Right?

She got up and went back to her own room. Amity was still asleep in the bed. She sat on the bed and sighed. She then laid down and let a more pleasant dream than the one her daughter had, come to her.


	3. The Birthday

Azura hadn’t had another nightmare for another two months. However, she still remembered what had been said by the two figures in her dream. It worried her, she kept an eye on Puck and her mom, Amity, just to be sure. Her worries were put to the back of her mind as her birthday was coming up. In a few days she would turn nine. Not a big milestone age but her moms always made her and Puck’s birthdays very special. 

* * *

The big day had arrived. Azura slept in on her birthday, she felt as though she deserved it because she and Puck had been getting up extra early for the past few days to train at The Knee with Luz before she went to work. 

She got out of bed, got dressed and headed down stares. There was a wonderful smell coming from the Kitchen. She entered it and found Amity making pancakes. Puck already at the table looking excited. 

“Good morning Azura” said Amity. 

“Good morning mom” said Azura, “The pancakes smell good, what’s in them?” 

“Chocolate chips and others have bananas in them. It’s your special day so I made your favorite.”

”Thanks mom.”

Amity brought over two plates of pancakes, she placed one in front of Puck and one in front of Azura. She kissed both on the side of the head as she put them down. She then returned to the stove to make another batch. 

Luz entered the kitchen. 

“Good morning my beautiful family.” She said. She gave Amity a kiss, and each of her children a hug. 

“And where were you off to this morning?” Asked Amity. 

“Oh, if I said so it would ruin a surprise for a very special young woman.”

Amity nodded understanding. Azura knew they were talking about something having to do with her birthday, but she kept quiet. A small smile on her face. 

“Well Azura, it’s your day. What do you want to do?” Asked Luz.

”Well” said Azura, “I want to go to the museum.” 

“Ask and ye shall receive.”

* * *

After finishing breakfast, the family left to go to the Bonesburrow Municipal Museum. A publicly funded museum of art, historical artifacts and natural history. In truth, not usually a place that a young shield would want to go to, but Azura found it to be a fun experience. There were some interactive exhibits that she enjoyed. 

The family found their way to the museum upon entering the town. They paid for their tickets, about six snails for adults and three for children under thirteen. 

The Blight-Nocedas headed toward the art exhibit. Now art in the Boiling Isles is a little different due to the presence of magic. Statues and paintings that would speak and move. 

Azura found her way to one of her favorites. _Titan in Battle_. The old legend of the Boiling Isles states that the Titan that the isles are made of once fought in battle long ago. The reason he is lying down is beachside he is incapacitated. 

The painting depicted this, two Titan’s locked in battle. One hitting the other in the head with a club. 

They continued on past the art exhibits in the museum to the historical artifacts. There were displays set up of early witches items. A memorial to the fallen witches at Salem in the human realm was set up. 

They were about to head into the natural history part when they saw a poster. 

_**“New Theater inside the museum. Showtimes at 12:00 2:30 and 5:00** _ _**”** _

”Huh, that’s new,” said Amity, “it’s almost noon.”

The family nodded in agreement and went into the theatre. It was a hour and half long play about two twins and their attempt to battle a triangular demon with one eye in an attempt to save their town. It was highly interesting, Puck had made a mental note to ask King if he knew of any triangular demons. 

* * *

The Blight-Nocedas got back to their house around 3:00 and began preparing the house. The family would be coming over in a few hours to celebrate. 

Eda, Lilith and King we’re the first to arrive, followed by Edric and Emira. Camila was able to come through a portal into the magic realm. 

They had a nice dinner of burgers, Mac and cheese and fries. A cliche but they all seemed to enjoy it. They had a lovely chocolate caramel cake. 

Azura was also pleased with the presents she received also. A book on magic from great aunties Lilith and Eda, a book on demons from King, some human toys from Camila, some clothes from her aunt and uncle, and her parents gave her something that she couldn’t believe. A puppy. Luz had gone to the human realm early that day and gotten it. A small little beagle. 

All in all, Azura had a great birthday. When her head hit her pillow that night she hoped for please try dreams, but that was not the case.


	4. Another Nightmare

Azura stood in front of a great tree. It was so large she couldn’t see around the trunk, and the branches and foliage were extremely thick. It was so tall that the leaves on the upper level blocked out the sun. She just make out the silhouette of an eagle standing proud atop the tree. 

She looked down at the roots and saw a large snake slithering around under the roots. She just saw the body, the head seemed to be on the other side of the tree. She heard whispering again. 

“She knows to much.”

”Indeed, we take her too.”

”But you said-“

”Never mind what I said earlier. No shame in getting all three.”

”But what about the birth givers?”

”Don’t worry about them. They won’t be a problem. Shock will prevent them from coming.”

”Are you quite certain?”

Silence for a moment. 

“You know, your right. Incapacitate them some how.”

”Yes sir.”

”When we have all three we will finally be able to get him.”

“Indeed. Sir, I think the oldest is listening again.”

”Get her.”

Azura heard something after her again. She ran as fast as she could until she fell into a hole. It lead into the brick tunnel from her first dream. 

A dream! She realized once again she was in a dream. She lay in the brick tunnel with her ankle sprained, willing herself to wake up before the creature following her got her. She heard it approaching, and just as she saw it’s nasty sharp teeth she woke up.

* * *

Azura woke up in a sweat. She cried softly into her arms. She had a wonderful day just before spending her birthday with her family. So why did it have to end with her having a nightmare. She looked at the clock. 

12:01

Ok, so technically not her birthday, but still she didn’t want to have a nightmare at all. She heard her door open and this time her mom, Amity, appeared. 

“Sweetie, what happened?” Amity asked.

”I had another nightmare.” Responded Azura. 

Amity hugged her daughter.

”Shhhh, it’s ok. Tell me all about it.”

And so Azura did, she told her mom about all of it. 

“It’s going to be ok” said Amity, “I swear nothings going to harm you or your siblings. Not while I’m around.”

Amity stroked her daughter’s hair until she went to sleep. 

Amity went back to her and Luz’s room. 

“Another nightmare.” Asked Luz.

”Yeah, this time she said there was a tree involved.” Responded Amity.

”I’m worried. I’m worried that something is going to happen. Azura and Puck have been through so much already.”

”Then we protect them and newest one when they’re born.”

And with that Amity kissed her wife and they both fell asleep.


	5. Welcome

It was a pleasantly quiet day in the Blight-Noceda house. Amity had been allowed to go on paid leave since she was in the last month of her pregnancy. 

The family were all sitting on the couch playing a board game. So far Puck was winning. 

“Ha ha” said Puck, “you can’t beat me, I have both Longest Road and Largest Army, two cities and a settlement.”

”Not for long” said Luz, “We’ll see what happens to you next turn if there’s a seven.”

Amity groaned in pain. 

“Luz” she said, “I think the baby is coming.”

Luz sprang into action getting Amity onto her staff and flying to the healers, she called Eda and she would be over soon to watch Puck and Azura.

* * *

Luz and Amity got to the healers and they were rushed into a room. They knew what to do, they already had two children. 

Amity began to push. The kid didn’t see me to want to come out. 

“Come on” she said, “don’t you want to come out? Meet your moms and siblings?”

That seemed to motivate the child. 

At 6:35 PM, Luz and Amity welcomed their new son, Tanon Blight-Noceda into the world. He was placed into Amity’s arms as Luz snuggled up close to her. 

“He so cute.” Said Luz.

”I know,” responded Amity, “but that’s the last child I’m having. If we want another one, Luz your gonna have to carry it.”

”Oh I think three is enough. Any more and people will think were religious nuts or something.” 

Amity laughed. 

* * *

The next day they were discharged and Amity and Luz could go home. 

When they arrived at their little cabin in the woods, they were welcomed by Eda, Lilith, Azura and Puck. 

Azura and Puck took to their new little brother pretty quickly. They held him and rocked him. And little Tanon seemed to enjoy being in his siblings arms.

Yes, the Blight-Nocedas felt a wonderful calm and peace over their house hold. 

Unfortunately, that wouldn’t last for long.


	6. The Kidnapping

Tanon had only been in this world for about a week when it happened. Amity was still recovering from giving birth and was confined to a wheelchair. Of course, she had been given the next month of off work. But when it happened, the Blight-Nocedas were in for a big shock. 

* * *

It had been a pleasant day up to that point. The kids had been in the front yard playing at the time. Luz and Amity sitting on the front porch, Amity was feeding Tanon. Luz had put her head on Amity’s shoulder and was beginning to doze off. 

“I wish everyday could be like this,” she said, “just us and the kids being peaceful.”

”Maybe” responded Amity, “but it would be a lot better if I wasn’t in a wheelchair.”

Luz laughed. That was when she heard a scream. 

“Mommy’s! Help!”

They turned just in time to see a brown furry flash stuff Puck and Azura into a large sack. Before they knew it, the figure was upon Amity and took Tanon. Luz tried to summon the staff but, the monster punched her into a nearby tree. Amity tried to get up but, fell back in pain. She hadn’t fully recovered. 

The creature ran out far and disappeared. 

* * *

An hour later the police showed up, along with Eda, Lilith and King. Luz had a bandage on her head from when she hit the tree. They told the story to the officers. It was hard to get through it without breaking down. Their children, one of them only a week old, had been ripped from their hands. Eda and Lilith comforted them. 

The police said they’d see what they could do. But the description of the creature, or lack there of since they didn’t get a good look at it, didn’t match anything in their records. The two officers bowed and left. 

“I just can’t believe it,” said Amity, “first that thing with my parents and now this. When are we ever going to get a break?”

”Shhs” said Lilith comfortingly, “It’ll be ok, the kids are going to be found.”

“But what if their not?” Asked Luz.

”Don’t think like that” said Eda “those kids are going to be fine. They survived the infernal cave, they’ll survive this.”

”King?” Asked Luz, “Does anything in your demon books resemble what we described?”

”Hmm” said King, “something seems familiar. But I can’t put my finger on it, I’ll read trough my books and see what comes up.”

”Thank you.”

Eda, Lilith and King stayed with Amity and Luz that night, and the next few. They tried to keep comforting them but no news came. 

It was a week later when the police said that no leads had come up, and the case would be almost impossible to solve. 

That’s when Luz couldn’t take it anymore. She had to get her children back. She was going to get her children back. Even if she had to do it herself. 


	7. The First Leg

Luz woke up early that morning, about 5:00 AM. Amity was still a sleep when she got out of bed. 

“Luz” Amity grumbled sleepily, “come back to bed.”

”In a minute” said Luz, “I’m just going to the bathroom.”

This of course was a lie. Luz wasn’t going to the bathroom, and she wasn’t coming back to bed. She had mission ahead of her but it was best if Amity didn’t know what was going on until she left.

Luz knew it was probably a bad idea to leave her temporarily wheel chair bound wife alone without telling her. But, Luz had to go get her children back. 

She went down stairs and began to pack a backpack with food, a sleeping bag, water, a flashlight and some paper and pens. She then wrote a note for Amity. She sealed it and left it on the table. She then wrote another note, she would drop this one off later.

She grabbed her staff and marched out the door. Not knowing if she would ever go back through the threshold again. 

* * *

Luz went to the Owl House first and dropped off the note. It explained to Eda, King, and Lilith what her mission was and asked them to check up on Amity because she would need some help until she was out of the wheel chair. Then she headed toward Bonesburrow. 

As she entered the city she put her hood up not wanting to be recognized or seen. Of course it was still early morning and only a few early birds were out and didn’t pay her any attention. 

She figured if she was going to look for her kids, she would use Azura’s dreams as a clue. She ducked into a dark alley way and found a manhole. She pulled out a crowbar from her backpack and lifted the manhole cover. 

“What are you doing Luz?” She heard a voice say from behind her. 

She turned around to see King standing at the end of the alleyway. 

“I’m going to save my kids” she replied, “you can’t stop me King.”

”I’m not going to stop you, I want to join you.”

”What?”

”Luz, those kids are like nieces and nephews to me. I want to help you find them.”

Luz looked at King for a moment and pondered his request. 

“Ok.” She replied. 

And with that King came over and helped her get the manhole cover off. They slipped into the dark sewers.

* * *

Amity woke up a few hours later. Noticing Luz was gone she got herself into her wheel chair. She was still recovering but, still needed the chair for about another week.

She got herself to the kitchen and saw a note there. She read it. 

_“Dear Amity,  
I’m sorry to do this but, it’s the only way. I have to get the kids back. I think if I use the information that I got in Azura’s dreams I can find them but, I don’t know how long it will take. If I don’t make it through this ordeal, just know that I love you and I’m sorry. I hope you will forgive me.   
Love,   
Luz.”_

-Amity dropped the letter and rose from her wheelchair. She only walked a few feet before she fell down. She was immobile on the floor crying.

 _”Why?”_ She thought, _“Why does all this have to happen to me?”_

She kept struggling to get up. She couldn’t. That’s when Eda and Lilith burst through the door. They saw the green haired witch on the floor and helped her up. 

They stayed next to her while she cried into Lilith’s shoulder. 

If she lost Luz, that would be it. She couldn’t lose her wife too. 


	8. The Sewers

Luz and King entered the sewers. It was dark and dank down there. Luz used her staff and produced a ball of light. It light up the brick tunnel that was the Bonesburrow sewers. She recognized that they looked how Azura described them in her dreams. 

They began to walk in one direction. 

“Hey Luz” said King, “What’s that symbol on the wall?”

Luz looked and saw carved into the wall was a drawing of a tree surrounded by nine circles. And arrow pointed for them to keep following the tunnel to the north. 

“Looks like this is what we follow in order to find the kids.” Replied Luz. 

They kept going until they got tired. They sat down for the time being. Set up their sleeping bag and set up a small fire using a fire spell for warmth. 

Luz stared into the fire blankly. Her face devoid of all expression. King looked at her worriedly. For as long as he knew Luz, she was always smiling, laughing or just displaying emotion in general. He had never seen her like this, even when she was sad she showed emotion. He worried for his long time friend. 

“Luz” he said, “are you ok?”

”No King,” she replied, “my kids have been kidnapped, I don’t know where they are or who took them. I’m currently in a dark enclosed space that smells like shit. And worst of all, I may have just betrayed my wife’s trust. So yeah King, my life is not going great.”

”It’ll be ok.”

”Will it? Will it, King? You know when the kids were on their quest, I was worried all the time, but I knew where they were and that they’d come back to me. Now I don’t know where the fuck they are and whether or not their going to be ok. And that just... tears me up inside, but that emotion. It just won’t show itself.”

She put her head between her legs. Worry was the only thing on her mind. But it didn’t show. She gradually fell asleep in her sleeping bag while King took first watch. She drifted into a sleep. But what awaited her in the dream world didn’t make her feel any better. 

* * *

_Luz was running down the brick tunnel. She kept hearing a baby’s wail. She turned down the tunnel to see Puck and Azura laying lifeless, Tanon sitting between the two crying. She ran to him and picked him up but, he dissolved in her hands. She yelled out as the dust hit the floor. She turned around to see Amity there. She pointed a finger at her._

_”Your Fault.” Amity screeched.  
_

_Luz fell to her knees as the tunnel collapsed on her._

* * *

Luz awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily. That dream? Could it be real? No. 

When Azura had described her dreams that seemed so real to both her and her moms. But this dream to Luz just felt... like it was just a dream. It’s isn’t seem to have the same, we’ll punch as Azura’s. 

She switched with king and began to take second watch.

She looked both way into the dark unknown. Nothing was going to get her, as long as she had her mission. 


	9. The Mole People

King awoke a few hours later. Luz made a coffee over the fire spell and drank it. They pack up their stuff and kept heading in the direction they were being pointed in.

After walking for a while their ball of light went out. Luz tried relighting one with her staff but she couldn’t. 

She reached into her back pack and picked out a light glyph. It surprisingly lit up and revealed a bunch of hairy tiny people before they were attacked and got knocked out. 

* * *

When Luz and King came too they found themselves in a brick room. That’s when the door opened and one of the little men came in. He pulled up a chair and began to speak. 

“Good afternoon” he said, “welcome to the city of the mole men. I am Pethro.”

”Why did you bring us here?” Asked Luz. 

“Well” said Pethro, “anyone coming though here is a potential threat. They could work for Ratatosk or Nidhogg.”

”Who?”

”The squirrel and the dragon of Yggdrasil the world tree.”

”Wait! Did you say a squirrel and a dragon?”

”Yes?”

”That’s who took my children. My daughter described something similar in her dreams.”

”Then you like us seek to destroy them?”

”Yes. Well, maybe. They did take my kids. I suppose I do.”

”Then we are on the same side. And we will aid you.” Pethro pulled out a piece of parchment. “Take this map, it will show you the rest of the way.”

”Won’t you come with us?”

”No, get your children and leave. We will deal with the two.”

”Thank you Pethro.”

* * *

Luz and King followed the map until they reached a ladder. They looked up and saw light coming from above the tunnel. 

“This is it King” said Luz, “we climb this ladder, we find the kids.”

”Let’s go.”


	10. The Battle

Luz and King took a moment to adjust to their surroundings. They expected a bright light but instead only got a dim light. They stepped out onto a patch of grass about 500 yards by 500 yards. In the middle was a great ash tree, about 100 yards in diameter. Surrounding them in the sky were the stars. 

They looked toward the base of the great tree. There were Azura and Puck tied together and passed out. Tanon was in a cradle crying. Luz rushed over and picked him up. He began to calm down now that he was in his mama’s arms. 

Luz then ran over to Puck and Azura, and untied them. She woke both of them up. 

“Mama?” said Puck as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Shhh” said Luz, “it’s ok. I’m getting you out of here we’re going home.”

Puck hugged his mom. Azura woke up and did the same. They began to run back over to the hole they would use to escape. That’s when they heard a screech behind them. They turned around. 

Standing there was a squirrel man. He had large and sharp front teeth. Hairy arms, legs and back. A tail was behind him. He looked like a human squirrel hybrid with features of both. His chest was bare skin. His face was human with the exception of the nose and the mouth. 

“Stop” the squirrel man said, “I am Ratatosk, the great squirrel of Yggdrasil. Leave those children, once Nidhogg consumes the flesh of three half-witches we will begin the end of the world, Ragnarök.”

”Never” shouted Luz, “these are my children and you will never get them.”

She raised her staff and sent a beam of magic at the squirrel. He dodged it just barely, the hair on his right arm was singed. King and the kids went into the hole and hid.

Ratatosk roared, well, squeaked in his case. He charged at Luz but she sent another beam of light at him and he crumpled to the ground. But it was not over yet. 

The flaps of giant wings were heard. A giant dragon came into view as it roared. It sent fire at Luz but she jumped out of the way just in time. 

The giant dragon hovered above. That’s when from the hole came hundred of mole men all with spears that they chucked at the dragon. They lodged themselves in the scales only hurting the dragon slightly. They pulled down on the ropes bringing the dragon down to the ground. It thrashed trying to get it self free. The mole men blew a horn. 

A shadow descended from the top of the tree. It was a giant eagle. It came down and tore out the eyes of the dragon. The dragon screamed and fell unconscious.

* * *

The eagle landed and faced Luz. 

“There is no need to feel scared human witch.” Said the Eagle. “I am the great eagle. Nidhogg and Ratatosk are subdued. They will not bother you or your children ever again. I will keep and eye on them. And I trust the mole men will watch the sewers?”

One of the mole men stepped forward and nodded. 

“Then everything is in order. Go back home Luz the Human, and know that you will always have an ally in the great eagle. I thank you for your work in the prevention of Ragnarök.”

Luz bowed her head and jumped into the hole.

* * *

She was met by King and her children. She hugged them all and took Tanon in her arms. 

“Come on” she said, “let’s go home.”


	11. Home

Luz, King and the kids traveled through the sewers with relative ease. Nothing disturbed them, perhaps news of their battle with the residents of Yggdrasil. They reached the manhole that they entered through and climbed up.

* * *

When they got through into the alley, it looked to be around dinner time. They stepped out into the street and saw a big calendar outside the store. It was Sunday. Luz and King had been gone for about a week. 

They made their way home. The streets were relatively empty. Once again, it was around dinner time, so not that many people would be out in this particular part of town. 

After about thirty minutes they arrived at their home. They saw Amity sitting on the porch with Luz and Lilith sitting in chairs next to her. She was staring blackly into space, a frown was upon her face. 

“Amity!” Yelled Luz. 

Amity looked up and gasped. She got up from her wheelchair and ran to meet her family. Luz gave Tanon to Azura. The kids ran along and met up with their mother. 

Amity hugged her kids and took Tanon in her arms. She kissed the little baby on the forehead. The baby laughed. She gave Tanon back to Azura and ran up to Luz. 

Luz opened her arms for her wife to hug her. But then she noticed the angry expression on Amity’s face. Amity tackled Luz to the ground.

”Don’t you dare leave for a week without telling me first!” Shouted Amity.

”I know I shouldn’t have” said Luz, “but I had to get the kids back.”

”I know, and I m grateful and I love you for it. But, what you did was reckless Luz. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you as well.”

”I’m sorry. I love you.”

”I love you too. But, your cooking, cleaning, and sleeping on the couch for the next week.”

”That’s fair.”

Amity and Luz kissed and smiled. They went back to their kids. They hugged as a family and went back inside. 

They were happy to be back and happy to be reunited at last.


	12. Epilogue

Luz slept on the couch for the week. Halfway through Amity told her she could come back to their bed, but Luz refused. She said she was going to see it through, although she wouldn’t admit it, just to annoy Amity. 

Things had gone back to normal in the Blight-Noceda household. Azura and Puck had gone back to their normal routine of training with Luz before she went to work. Amity still stayed home, since she had another month of maternity leave, and took care of Tanon. The baby boy seemed to be a normal baby despite the events that had unfolded sines he was born. 

* * *

It was a peaceful night. The children had all gone to bed and Luz and Amity were sitting in the living room, as they usually did at the end of each day. 

“Hey Amity” said Luz.

”Hmm” said Amity.

”Oh come on your not still mad at me.”

”No, but I like to keep you on your toes.”

”Jerk.”

”What did you want to talk to me about?”

”It started to think about Azura’s dreams she had before the whole kidnapping. I think she might be a good candidate for the Oracle Track.” 

“Her dreams were prophetic of course. The Oracle track will be perfect. And you said earlier that she’s showing proficiency in Bard Magic too.”

”Yep we got a little child of Apollo on our hands.”

”What? Anyways, I’ll talk to Principal Bump when I get back.”

”Geez he’s been there forever, when do you think he’ll retire?”

”Don’t know but he’s still kicking.”

Luz and Amity laughed and kissed. For now, their family was safe. They had high hopes that the last two adventures would be the only excitement that their family would have for awhile. But no one knows the future. Well except for Azura, possibly. 

Anyways they were safe and happy for now. And that was enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The End. Thank you to all who stuck with this one. I hope you all have been enjoying the Blight-Noceda Adventure Series so far. My next fic is going to be another Lumity one that is unrelated to this one, so keep an eye out for it. When that ones done finished I’ll write another Blight-Noceda story. Those of you have have followed my work, you can probably guess this pattern by now.  
> See you when I write my next fic.  
> Goodbye for now,  
> Ruler Of The Inches


End file.
